Sólo déjame leer
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Manabe esta intentando leer un libro pero la constante mirada de Minaho se lo impide haciendo que al final acaben solos y peleándose "No tiene la culpa de que yo sea tan irresistible" "Ahora estoy estudiando, acosa a alguien más" "El sentimiento que he descubierto, no puedo seguir ocultándolo…" Manabe/Minaho (Galaxy)


**Wtf the Gentlemen~** (?) **Holas~** aquí vengo con... un oneshot de una de mis nuevas OTP... aunque no lo parezca, esta OTP tiene su lógica.

En Tumblr rebloguee un post dónde habían cogido todas las escenas que estos dos salían juntos y me parecieron monos juntos... luego, la desgraciada de Lithiriel me obligo a responder un ask donde hablaba de headcanon de mis diferentes OTP y se le ocurrió preguntarme por ésta... me empezaron a gustar aún más y con el capítulo de hoy, aún más -es que siempre salen juntos... son como Kusaka y Konoha...

Y para los que se preguntan como es que estoy haciendo un oneshot de una pareja que ha salido 2 capítulos, les diré que yo tampoco tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque lo hago... -aparte que me obligaron-. Así que cuando haya más fans de esta pareja y haya más fics, me reiré pensando que fui la primera en publicar algo de estos dos~

.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go 3: Galaxy o Inazuma Eleven Sansumg o Inazuma Eleven Nokia, no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, si fuese mío, el Chrono Stone tendría un nombre mucho más corto y sería Google Chrome... Zanak sería el prota en Google Chrome y Konoha en Galaxy...

**Pareja:** Minaho Kazuto y Manabe Jinichirou

**Tema:** _#85 - Mirar  
_

**Advertencias: **Escrito en menos de una hora, así que... es cualquier cosa. NO ES ANGST! -esto no puede ser, no soy yo-; seguramente Ooc porque lo valgo y aún es pronto para hacer algo del Galaxy. Además va todo muy rápido, normalmente explico mejor las situaciones pero esta vez lo hice todo muy cutre y rápido...

**Edit: **Ya he dicho que odio los títulos? como siempre, me tire más tiempo pensando en el título y el resumen que en el oneshot en sí...

**Edit 2:** Edite la manera en que Minaho llamaba a Manabe, ya que cuando escribí ésto, no sabía como se dirigía Minaho al resto, pero ambos tienen la costumbre de llamar al resto por "-kun"

En cursiva los pensamientos~

.

* * *

.

Había pasado unos pocos días desde que el nuevo _Inazuma Japan_ había sido convocado y habían tenido sus primeros enfrentamientos. A pesar de que los miembros del _Raimon_ eran los que más se conocían, el resto no tardo mucho en hacer amistad o simplemente conocer un poco más al resto. Eran días difíciles para el equipo y ese no ayudaba en mucho.

Ese día era bastante horrible. Las nubes tapaban todo y el entrenador aún no había llegado, porque estaba ocupado en unos asuntos. El _Raimon_ se había ido para la habitación de Shindou y el resto se había dividido por diferentes zonas. Por cosas de la vida, los defensas y el portero coincidieron en uno de los salones y se quedaron allí.

Ibuki junto a Konoha miraban por la ventana la lluvia de fuera, Tetsukado estaba acostado en una de las sillas y Manabe se encontraba leyendo un libro de "fútbol para novatos" mientras era observado por Minaho…

Sí, Manabe estaba siendo observado de arriba abajo por el de pelo naranja. Claro que el de gafas comenzaba a ponerse inquieto, ya habían pasado unos diez minutos y el otro no quitaba su mirada sobre él. No es que le molestase pero se sentía incómodo

—_Cálmate, Jinichirou…_ -pensaba- _Minaho-kun debe estar aburrido y en este momento debo ser su objeto de interés… espera… ¡yo no soy un objeto!... _

Suspiro y rodo un poco los ojos para observar a su compañero

—_Somos cinco personas… ¿por qué solo me mira a mí? Ibuki-kun y Morimura-san son más interesantes que yo… aunque ahora estén mirando por la ventana… además Tetsukado-kun también es divertido para analizar… entonces ¿por qué yo?_

Volvió a centrar su mirada en el libro y lo acercó aún más a su cara para ocultarla

—_Capaz que… le resulto atractivo y… hay dios ¿qué pienso? Seguramente tendré una imperfección y él la este mirando… sé que es fan de observar y analizar todo lo que hay a su alrededor…_

Suspiro nuevamente y desvió su mirada hacia una pared

—_Mmm… debería estar mejor pintada… no me gustan completamente blancas…_

Siguió durante unos segundos mirando la blanca pared y criticándola. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se levanto y observo a la persona que no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde hacía unos quince minutos

— ¡Ya está bien!

Le gritó, ante la sorpresa de todos y luego salió de la habitación.

Mientras iba caminando a… bueno, no sabía hacia donde

— ¡Ah! ¡Soy imbécil! ¿Pero qué me ha pasado? Minaho-kun no tiene la culpa de que yo sea tan irresistible y deba verme… -se detuvo unos segundos para golpearse con el libro- Jinichirou hoy estás que te sales…

Volvió a continuar caminando y llegó hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Decidió sentarse en una pequeña parte cubierta que aún no había sido mojada por la reciente lluvia.

—…

Observó el cielo y luego su libro

—Soy idiota… no… Minaho-kun sí que lo es…

Y tras llegar a esa conclusión, abrió por la página que estaba leyendo y continúo su lectura.

Había pasado unos cinco minutos y

—_Nada… no me entero de nada… aunque en realidad, no le he prestado atención a nada… ni siquiera he leído un párrafo…_

—M-a-n-a-b-e-k-u-n~

Cuando iba a reaccionar, el que le estaba llamando ya se encontraba sentado a su lado

— ¿M-M-Minaho-kun…?

— ¿Estas enfadado?

— ¿Eh? Claro que no…

—Mentiroso~

—Déjame… -decía mientras volvía su mirada a la hoja que no lograba comprender- ahora estoy estudiando… acosa a alguien más…

—Pero tú eres más divertido… -tras darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se llevo las manos a la boca pero claro, la mirada asesina de su compañero la vio igualmente- lo siento…

—Déjame…

—Manabe-kun…

—Olvídame…

— ¿Cómo puedo olvidarte si nos vemos todos los días…?

—…

—…

—…

—…

—Solo déjame leer…

—… Vale…

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio. Uno se dispuso a seguir leyendo y el otro intentaba mirar el campo en vano, vamos… observar al de gafas era más divertido…

Ya habían pasado unos diez minutos y cada uno seguía en su mundo

— _¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!_ –gritaba mentalmente el de pelo rosa- _diez minutos… y no puedo concentrarme… ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo? Es culpa de Minaho-kun… él me pone nervioso…_

— _¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!_ –ahora era el de pelo naranja- _¿qué estoy haciendo? Ni siquiera sé porque estoy intentando ver el campo si no hay nada… además… Manabe-kun parece bastante tenso… no puedo hablar con él… ¿cómo se lo voy a decir?_

Por puro instinto miraron al otro y sus miradas se cruzaron haciendo que las desvíen cada uno hacia un lado y con el rostro con un leve rubor

— _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Madre mía…_

Tragaron saliva. Manabe comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y Minaho a morderse el labio inferior

—_N-no es como que estuviésemos… haciendo algo… no sé ni porque me avergüenzo…_

Sus miradas seguían perdidas en cada rincón

—… _debo decir algo… este silencio me está matando…_

Suspiraron dándose ánimos y volvieron a observar a la otra persona

— ¡Manabe-kun/Minaho-kun! –dijeron al mismo tiempo… ah… n-no… t-tú primero… n-no tu… vale, empezaré yo… bueno tu… ¡ya!... –se quedaron en silencio- o-oye… bueno ya está bien…

Cada uno volvió su mirada a lo que estaba haciendo, ignorando al otro…

—_Estúpido Minaho-kun_

—_Manabe-kun idiota…_

Así continuaron otros minutos más hasta que por fin, Minaho comenzó a cansarse de tanto silencio y se decidió a decir lo que venía pensando desde que estaban en la otra sala

— ¡Manabe-kun!

Le cogió de los brazos y le obligó a girarse ante él. El de pelo rosa iba a protestar pero antes de hacerlo, un trueno se hizo escuchar y, aún a la noche se preguntaría porque lo hizo, abrazó al de pelo naranja que atino a quedarse inmóvil de la impresión

—_Ah… v-vale… ¿q-q-q-q-qué… pasa aquí…?_ –se preguntaba el hijo del detective- _m-m-me está abrazando…_

— _¿Eh?..._ –el de gafas se dio un golpe mental- _¿qué hago…?_

Rompió el abrazo y tosió un poco, miro hacia otro lado intentando ocultar un poco el rubor que tenía

—L-lo siento… los truenos… no me gustan…

—A-ah… no hay problema… -mentía. Quería haber correspondido a ese abrazo- …

Debido a las acciones de ambos, aún estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro y por fin, el de ojos verdes se decidió a decir lo que venía pensando desde hacía un tiempo

—Manabe-kun… -otra vez le cogió de los brazos y le obligo a verle

— ¿Q-qué…?

El verle tan serio le resulto extraño y hasta atractivo… dios, se merecía que le matasen ahí mismo por estar pensando eso, pero vamos… que bien se veía el chico cuando se ponía serio… de verdad, por favor, que alguien le mate

—L-la verdad… no sé c-cómo decirte esto…

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Minaho se puso aún más serio y no desviaba su mirada de la del matemático que quería que le matasen por la terrible atracción que estaba sintiendo hacia su compañero

—N-no pasa nada… p-puedes decirme lo que sea…

—E-es que… no quiero que afecte… a nuestra relación…

—… _dios, dios, dios, dios… por favor ¡dímelo ya! O al menos… ¡bésame! O ¡has algo de una vez!_

—Y-yo… bueno… d-desde hoy… más bien desde que estábamos en la otra sala con los chicos… me puso a observarte… y…

— ¿Y? –tenía el corazón a mil por hora

—Y… bueno… no podía dejar de hacerlo… y luego te viniste aquí y continuo igual que antes… el sentimiento que he descubierto… no puedo seguir ocultándolo… no puedo…

—Minaho-kun…

—… Y-yo… n-no sé cómo te lo tomarás pero… ya no puedo aguantarlo más… M-Manabe-kun…

—… -en ese momento aún se preguntaba cómo es que no había ganado un premio al corazón que palpitaba más rápido

—…

—… D-dime…

—Yo… no lo entiendo… y no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza… ¿cómo es que puedes entender el libro si lo llevas del revés desde hoy?

—…

—…

—…

— ¿Manabe-kun…?

—…

—¿…?

—…

—…

El de pelo rosa giro su cabeza para ver que, justamente, su libro estaba al revés. Ese día no estaba prestando atención a nada y aunque hacía que estaba leyendo, no veía nada… era normal que el otro defensa se preguntase esas cosas… espera, ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso le estaba observando… y él que se había ilusionado…

Suspiro y se levanto derrotado, no le dirigió la mirada a su compañero y simplemente se fue del lugar ante la confusión del otro

— ¡MINAHO ES QUE ERES DE LO QUE NO HAY!

Escuchó los gritos de Ibuki y Tetsukado, aparte de recibir un "golpe" de parte de Konoha

— ¿Hace cuánto están ahí escondidos?

—Desde que saliste a perseguir a Manabe… -respondió el portero

—…

—Tienes que ir y seguirle… -continúo Tetsukado

—Y decirle que le quieres… -termino Konoha

— ¿Eh? Tampoco se pasen…

A partir de ese día. Manabe no volvió a intentar leer un libro delante del número 3. Aunque no iba a negar que verle siendo arrastrado por Ibuki, Tetsukado y Konoha, y luego obligado a pedirle perdón era algo que nunca olvidaría

— ¿Y el beso? –preguntaron los tres

— ¡Que no hay beso!

—… beso…

—No…

—Al menos un abrazo…

Ambos se miraron y decidieron acceder, sabían que sino no pararían. Se abrazaron y

—Ahora el beso…

— ¡Que no!

—Konoha… -dijeron Ibuki y Tetsukado al mismo tiempo- técnica especial de "poner ojitos dulces para hacer que todo el mundo haga lo que tu pidas" ahora

La pequeña obedeció y les dedicó su mirada más dulce y angelical. Junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho y con voz tranquila les dijo

—Por favor~

—…

Imposible negársele. Suspiraron y como si sus mentes se conectasen, supieron que hacer. Primero, Manabe cogió el rostro del número 3, lo giro y deposito un beso en su mejilla. Luego, Minaho, tomo la barbilla de su compañero para bajarle un poco el rostro y le beso la frente.

—… oh~

— ¡Ahora déjennos!

Y salieron corriendo ante los gritos emocionados de sus compañeros que pronto comenzaron a seguirles. No supieron como lo hicieron pero lograron encontrar una sala para esconderse

—Entonces… ¿no estás molesto? –pregunto Minaho

—No… aunque… me lo pudieses haber dicho antes…

—Lo siento~ por cierto… déjame probar algo…

Antes de que el otro pudiese reaccionar, el defensa de pelo naranja unió sus labios con los suyos.

El resto del equipo podría jurar que el grito que oyeron a cien metros a la redonda fue de Manabe, pero decidieron creer que solo fue su imaginación.

Ese sería otro día más de anécdotas bizarras, persecuciones y malentendidos que recordarían con alegría, junto al nombre de la "técnica" de Morimura el cual se preguntaban si algún día le cambiarían el nombre.

.

* * *

.

En serio... que alguien me pegue... no sé como se me paso ésto por la cabeza -aunque la primera idea era otra... admito que me imagino a Minaho más seductor con Manabe y a éste más tsundere-

Bueno, el viernes nos leemos en la conti de mi auto-proclamado fic... por ahora les dejo esta cosa porque... lo valgo... (?) y porque creo que es lo primero que sale de Galaxy -sólo alguien idiota como yo lo haría~-

Quiero escribir más de Galaxy... en serio, Manabe y yo nos merecemos un golpe... ya nos leeremos en otro lado~ **bye~ -y maldita seas, Niebla... exijo mi conti xD-**


End file.
